Five agencies presently serving the Los Angeles skid row alcoholic are sponsoring a community based program to unify all the services offered to the alcoholic and to create new services which will provide the comprehensive, coordinated, and continuous program for rehabilitating the alcoholic. The program is unique for its after care services. Casefinders from the Alcoholism Center will seek skid row alcoholics for existing detoxification centers and intermediate hospitals and place these men in the appropriate supervised residential setting. The residential facilities will include one inpatient facility, two transitional facilities, and one sheltered boarding home. The placement will be made after the client's needs have been assessed and an individual plan of care has been created. Comprehensive social, medical, psychiatric treatment services plus employment opportunities will be coordinated through the Alcoholism Center. Caseaid advocates, who are recovered alcoholics, will be placed in each residential facility to ensure continuity of care and program integrity. Professional staff who operate out of the Center will offer training and supportive services to staff in all aspects of the program. The Center will operate a walk-in service so that emergency needs of the public inebriate can be met. An extensive referral system will be established with the skid row missions and related organizations to provide emergency food, clothing, and shelter for those men now in the residential program. When the program is in full operation, 1800 men per year will be served in the residential program. Men fully accultured to the skid row life style will experience longer periods of sobriety and greater stability. For the less fully accultured men, the goal is to help them reach the point where they can live, work, and establish affiliative ties outside of Skid Row. The findings of this program will serve as a guide to continued comprehensive planning and program implementation for all agencies operating alcoholism programs in Los Angeles skid row. It is hoped that the model developed will be useful to other communities as they develop their programs.